Through sun and showers
by xVanishedLullabys
Summary: The brothers hadn't seen each other in centuries. Rather if it was just by chance or destiny the brothers after centuries of detachment found each other once more. One-Shot. WARNING ITACEST AND FLUFF-the fluffiest kind of fluff...


**Ahhhhh fluff, I love writing fluff ;w; 3 I hope you guys love reading it as well~**

**I tried my best to keep the facts accurate, I apologize if some characteristics are off seeming or what not. **

**Words you may need to know;  
**

**Fratello=Brother**

**Mi dispiace= I'm sorry**

**Ehi= Hey**

**Si= Yes**

**Stupido=Stupid ( I hope this one was obvious... )**

**Ti amo=I love you**

**Ti amo Troppo=I love you too**

* * *

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet  
Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet  
With you

I like it here beside you dear  
You're even more than you appear  
And in the clouds my head is clear  
Every time you say hello

So here's my heart, and here's my mouth  
And I can't help if things come out  
'Cause there are words I want to shout  
But maybe I'll stay low

Quiet by Lights

* * *

It was pouring.

The streets made small squishing sounds as Feliciano walked along them in his black rain boots. He was on his way home, or back to Austria's house, he thought about it in the same way. The rain was coming down hard enough to soak through his thin sweatshirt he was wearing.

He had only recently begun wearing men's clothing. They felt awkward against his body and made him feel over dressed, but he dealt with them knowing Austria would find disappoint in him if he switched back to those frilly dresses he had always worn until recently.

The two grocery bags he held in his left hand were beginning to stretch from the weight they held. He had just picked up some ingredients for a cake Austria was preparing to make. He had no umbrella to cover him from the rain as it had been sunny only five minutes before.

He hadn't walked far before he decided to wait out the storm under the cover of a nearby flower shop. It had been so sudden it would pass quickly he assumed.

" Hello! " A small lady with short dark brown hair greeted him when he entered. He knew she probably assumed he was a costumer so feeling guilty he began to shift through the selections, showing at least slight interest.

" May I help you? " The women had walked over next to him, smiling a very obviously fake smile.

" No thank you. " He smiled back despite knowing she was just being polite. He had to resist from adding a ve to the end of the sentence as she walked away.

The flowers did vaguely catch his interest as he spotted a particularly pretty one. One that seemed to also spark some familiarity.

" What is this? " He questioned the women, pointing to a vibrant blue flower.

" Oh, that is a Blue Geranium, they originated in Italy, aren't they beautiful? " The women smiled a true smile as she talked about the flower.

" I see, Thank you. " The Italian began to go off into his own thoughts.

" _Grandpa Rome look at this one! " Feliciano pointed towards a newly bloomed red plant._

" _That is pretty. " The older male smiled crouching down beside his grandson._

" _Oh and this one! " The child was pointing out almost every other flower in the large field they were in. Feliciano didn't know it but Rome had brought him there particularly because he knew how much he would appreciate the beautiful array of flowers._

" _I like this one best! " Feliciano pointed to a small blue flower this time, the middle of it slightly purple._

" _Then why not take it home? " Rome suggested carefully picking the flower out of the ground._

" _Could I give it to fratello? " The boy smiled widely taking the flower from his grandfather._

" _Sure, but I'm not sure Lovi likes flowers too much. You know him. " Rome smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head imaging the older Italian's reaction._

" _Oh yeah... " Feliciano frowned slightly._

" _But we can try! " Rome counteracted, ruffling his grandchild's hair slightly._

" _Yay! "_

Feliciano smiled at the memory. Grandpa Rome had been right, Lovino didn't like the flower much, or at least he said he didn't. The younger Italian had never told him when he saw the plant in Lovino's room, put nicely into a vase and placed onto his writing desk.

Lovino acted tough, cruel, and foul but Feliciano knew he wasn't really. Really, he just showed affection differently and treated strangers much more harshly than normal people but that didn't make him a bad person, at least in Feliciano's mind it didn't.

He missed Lovino.

Feliciano's smile faltered slightly as he remembered how long it had been since he had seen his brother or even heard news of him. He didn't really know him anymore. He could have changed so much during the time they had been separated. Feliciano knew this fact all to well.

Realizing how long his stare had been pinned to the flower Feliciano moved to the next one. This one was leafier and had two orange buds at the top, it had yet to bloom.

The rain outside was beginning to let up and Feliciano took this as his time to leave.

" Goodbye. " The women said cheerily as he opened the glass door. He didn't answer back he just closed the door and made his way down the busy streets once more.

Although the rain hadn't stopped the sun was already making a appearance once again in the sky. Feliciano liked the warmth the sun left on his skin as it began to filter through the clouds.

He rounded the corner ready to wait for the stoplight when something caught his eye. A dark brown curl. It was a small chance and he knew it, especially considering he was still in Austria, but the chance was enough to send him pushing people out of the way as he ran back down the street.

Shrieks of annoyance were heard left and right as he attempted to push himself past all the surrounding human beings. The mob was thick and he worried he would lose sight of the man fast walking only a few yards ahead of him.

He swallowed, attempting to prepare his dry throat for the idea he planned to pursue next.

" Fratello! " Feliciano yelled from the middle of the crowd, startling the surrounding people. He watched the man stop and flinch slightly before continuing walking. This time his pace was slightly slower giving Feliciano more of chance of catching up to him.

Feliciano was still desperately forcing people aside trying hard to catch the man who was likely nothing but an innocent stranger.

" Fratello! " He screeched once more this time much closer to the suspected man. Again, the man stopped for a moment but didn't turn around. Feliciano took this opportunity to bolt through the remaining crowd blocking his way.

He didn't hesitate, as he likely should have, to fly into the man pushing them both over onto the hard, wet sidewalk.

" What the hell? " The man below him bellowed, letting out a small huff of pain from hitting the pavement so hard.

Feliciano still could not see the man's face and he couldn't confirm his suspicion just from the voice.

" Lovino? " He asked, his throat extremely dry from all the yelling.

The man froze before shuffling from beneath him and dashing away at top speed.

" Wait! " Feliciano cried running after him.

The man did not wait, instead he turned into an alleyway. Feliciano refused to lose sight of him and began to dart as fast as he possibly could. Despite being out of shape Feliciano could run and he could run amazingly fast when he set his mind to it.

" Stop! " Feliciano shouted at the man who was now only a few feet away from him. There was no answer so Feliciano once again threw himself at the man.

" Let me go stalker! " He shrieked after being thrown over once again. Feliciano could now see his face as the man had turned around while he was once again being tackled to the ground.

A large smile grew on Feliciano's face and tears brimmed his eyes as he stared at the man below him.

" Fratello its been so long! " He cried pushing his head into his brother's shoulder. The struggling stopped then and the air became silent.

" Let me up stupid, the ground is wet! " Feliciano happily allowed Lovino this much and stood up giving Lovino just enough space to stand as well.

The moment Lovino was standing Feliciano's arms had been thrown around him.

" W-what are you doing? " Lovino felt heat rising to his cheeks at the gesture as Feliciano began to sob into his chest.

" I-I'm just so happy! " The younger Italian whimpered, his words slightly muffled by Lovino's chest.

" Y-yeah well doesn't mean you should cry about it. " Lovino said half heartedly making the words much less harsh than he meant them to be.

" I know. " The only sound that followed were the soft sounds from Feliciano as he cried into his brother's chest. Feliciano had realized something. He had lost his grocery bags. He wasn't sure where or when, but he had lost him.

He separated himself from Lovino and discontinued his crying as he frantically began to search around the alley hoping he hadn't dropped them in the busy streets.

" What are you doing? " Lovino tilted his head slightly in confusion.

" I-I lost the grocery bags I was carrying. " Feliciano was still crying a little. Lovino didn't recall him having any bags.

" How much had you bought? "

" Not much... Just some baking products for Austria. "

" You still live with Austria? " Lovino seemed baffled by this.

" Yes, of course, you live with Spain still don't you? " Feliciano was still in a desperate search.

" No. I moved away from that Tomato bastard a couple years ago. " Lovino scoffed.

" Really now... " Feliciano's mind was elsewhere as he attempted to recall the moment he had dropped them.

Feliciano had seen no sign of them in the alleyway and the suspicion that he had dropped them when he had first tackled him began to dawn on him.

" Please help me retrace my steps? " Feliciano half asked, half begged. He was expecting a no.

" Fine. " This shocked the younger slightly, there was no hesitation even before he answered.

They abandoned the alleyway and made their way back through the people they had recently pushed over. When they reached the suspected spot Feliciano was relieved to see the bags hadn't lost their contents.

He picked them both up carefully, checking for damage as he did so.

" They look good to me! " He smiled happy with the out come. Lovino was standing slightly awkwardly in the street as Feliciano began to walk again. It didn't take long for Feliciano to notice his absence.

" Come on! " Feliciano turned around not to long after and motioned for Lovino to follow.

" I've got to go home you know... " Lovino caught up to Feliciano.

" Not now you don't. " Another bright smile lit his cheeks as they made their way towards Austria's house. The walk was fairly quiet until they reached the point where the crowd had thinned to almost nothing.

" Why are you in Austria? " Feliciano asked.

" Business. " Is what Lovino left it at. Feliciano didn't pry for more knowing he wouldn't be able to get it if he tried. An uncomfortable silence followed.

" So, how have you been? " Lovino asked the obvious question for these situations.

" I've been fantastic! Austria treats me so nicely, well at least for him he treats me so nicely, and Miss. Hungary treats me very nicely to, she reads me stories! AND I finally hit puberty so my voice has changed and I'm no longer mistaken for a girl! So now I can wear guys cloths, although I find them kind of uncomfortable. Oh yes and- "

" Take a deep breath every now and then, geez! " Lovino cut in, surprised by the amount of words erupting from his mouth all at once.

" Oh... sorry... " Feliciano looked sheepishly towards the ground, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He was always quite the talker.

" How have you been? " Feliciano asked sweetly distracting the conversation from himself.

" I've been alright. " Lovino said nothing more about himself.

" And? " Feliciano pushed for more.

" And what? " Lovino seemed confused as to what he expected of him.

" And what has happened? "

" Oh, well not much, pretty much just the moving from Spain's house thing was all. " Lovino never really talked much.

" Where do you live now? " The question had just come to Feliciano's mind.

" Italy, of course! "

" The south side? "

" Yes. " Feliciano had thought about moving to his own home before but Austria wouldn't allow him to leave just yet, really he was barley the age of a teenager for a country.

" Maybe in a few years I'll move as well. "

" Your getting your own house when you move. " Lovino sneered.

" Awww, but I wanted to live with brother like when we were kids. " Feliciano pouted. Lovino didn't reply instead he turned his head to the ground allowing his bangs to shadow his face.

" So continue on with your story of what has changed. " Lovino gave his brother the right a head to start talking, he figured this would take the rest of the walk to Austria's house. It did.

" -And now I will never again hug Austria! At least by surprise I won't. " Feliciano finished what had been at least the fifth story he had been telling as they approached the Austrian's house. The house was massive with at least five stories and big enough to be the president's house.

Feliciano skipped right up to the enormous door, taking the regal knocker and banging it hard against the door.

" Hungary! I'm home! " He called before opening the door quickly with his own force. Lovino stood there unsure if he was aloud in or not. Feliciano had dropped the bags already before he realized his brother was missing.

He ran back to the door to find Lovino walking in the other direction.

" Fratello! " He called, not even bothering to run after him.

" What? I've got to head home! " Lovino turned around and barked the words at Feliciano.

" It's almost dark though! Just stay the night, you can head in the morning. " Lovino snorted, attempting to hide the small smile that grew on his lips.

" Fine. " Lovino turned back and hesitantly followed his brother back into the house.

The house was even more elegant and over sized when you were inside it. Lovino was shocked by the countless amounts of decorative trinkets lining the walls and cabinets placed specifically to hold more little items.

" Austria sure is... pompous, isn't he? " Lovino struggled to find the right word at first but settled with that.

" Oh well, he is quite stuck on old fashioned things I would say. He can be a good person though! " Feliciano smiled leading Lovino towards the kitchen.

" Old fashioned is an understatement... " Lovino said this more to himself than Feliciano. Suddenly an important question came to mind.

" Where am I going to stay tonight? " Lovino wasn't sure he wanted to impose on this man. Asking for a guest room just felt a little... pushy. Even with the immense size of the house.

" Well Austria has plenty of other rooms... " Feliciano pondered.

" Oh I know! You could stay with me! That way we won't have to bother poor old Austria and make up a room for you! Although I know there is lots of guest rooms around none of them are set up and because of the size of the house it's a pain to get everything together for one. " Feliciano seemed pleased with himself as he came up with this idea.

" Um... yeah but... I need a bed to sleep on. " Lovino wasn't sure why but this idea made him slightly uncomfortable.

" Oh that's not a problem at all! My bed is a king sized bed we can easily share it. " Feliciano still had that wide smile plastered on his face.

" O-okay... " Lovino didn't know what to do, he had never assumed he would be staying the night somewhere and didn't have cloths or anything and no way was he going to sleep in what he was currently wearing.

" It'll be alright, I don't bite. " Feliciano assured him.

" I-I can't sleep in this suit you know... "

" Oh not a problem! I didn't plan to sleep with anything anyways~ " Feliciano had now left Lovino alone as he began to put away the items he had bought, oblivious to the discomfort he had just caused his brother.

" What do you mean by- " Lovino was cut off by an older man.

" What took you so long Italy? I've been waiting for four hours now! " A man with jet black hair, snow white skin, and a pair of under sized glasses stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed and anger clear across his features.

" Sorry Austria I met someone along the way. " Feliciano said a little less cheerily than usual motioning towards Lovino standing only a few feet away.

" And you are? " Austria looked curiously towards Lovino feeling some sort of familiarity in him.

" Oh! Romano, no? "

" Yes, that is me. " Lovino growled a little at the comment. This was in fact the man who had given him away to Spain.

" No need to get angry about it. People forget. " Austria countered walking over to the younger Italian and stopping him from placing the sugar onto the shelf. _" So my first guess was right... pompous. " _Lovino thought to himself, glaring at the man slightly.

" Go help Hungary with cleaning the bookcase, I'm going to start cooking. " Austria ordered taking almost all the ingredients back down and setting them on the shelf.

" Okay. " Feliciano agreed easily. He left the room, dragging Lovino along with him.

They entered a large library, it must have had over a million books in it. In the far corner by a small fireplace Hungary was dusting off a bookshelf.

" Mama Hungary! " Feliciano ran towards the girl and threw himself into her arms.

" Ah, Italy your home! You little cutie! " She hugged him back, rubbing her face against his hair and saying soft compliments to him.

" So that's where he got it from... " Lovino said softly to himself. Hungary then noticed Lovino making his way over.

" Hello! " She said cheerily to him.

" Hi... " He was awkward with introductions. Very, very awkward.

" Who's this? " Hungary asked Feliciano.

" My brother. " Feliciano beamed.

" My name is Romano... o-or well Lovino... or whatever... well not tomato... I hate that name! Please don't call me that now... " Still not any less awkward.

" Aw, you almost as cute as your brother! " She cried letting go of Feliciano and attempting to hug Lovino.

" D-Don't touch me! " Lovino kicked her stomach when she got close enough.

" And feisty... Adorable! " Lovino was instantly terrified of her.

Feliciano then came over and grabbed Hungary, holding her back.

" Lovino is... well not really the touchy feely type. " Feliciano smiled nervously at the girl trying to escape his arms.

" Fine. " She gave in, calming herself and returning to her dusting work.

" So Austria told you to help right? " Hungary stated more than asked.

" Yup! " Feliciano grinned.

" I'm almost done I don't need any help. I told him this but it's like he doesn't notice I word I say to him... " She sighed.

" You boys go off and do something, why not give him a tour of the house Feli? " She suggested still busy dusting.

" Okay! Would you like a tour fratello? " Feliciano turned around to face his brother.

" Actually... could we head to bed? I'm really kind of tired... " Lovino hesitated a little asking this remembering that he was about to experience the uncomfortable situation of sleeping naked with his brother.

" Sure! Goodnight Mama Hungary! " Feliciano said happily leading Lovino out of the room and down the hall.

They had gone up about two stairways by now and passed at least thirty doors and they were still not there.

" Where is your room anyways? " Lovino questioned.

" Oh its on the top floor! It's very nice though! Austria was sure to give me one of the nicer rooms in this house. " Feliciano turned and beamed at his brother. Lovino was confused by what he meant by nicer, they had to all be nice with the amazingness of this house. He had made it sound as though some of them were like living in broom closets.

" Believe it or not this house used to be full with people! " Feliciano added in.

" Used to? " Lovino questioned.

" Oh, well, everyone left... " Feliciano's voice dropped a little.

" Austria still won't tell me why though... " Lovino became silent after this.

After about another three flights of stairs they were finally almost there. Feliciano was unchanged by the journey but Lovino was on the ground wishing he could melt into the floor and sleep right there.

" Why is this house so... " He paused to breathe.

" -damn big! " He finished, huffing just from the effort of speaking.

" Mi dispiace fratello. " Feliciano grinned sheepishly before offering Lovino a helping hand up. Lovino gladly took the hand, knowing he needed it.

" Just a few more feet I promise! " Feliciano kept a hold of his brother's hand, using it to pull Lovino gently along. They stopped in front of an average looking wooden door. Feliciano let go of Lovino's hand, needing both hands to pull the stubborn door open.

The room was very large with it's own oversized bathroom to match. The bed was big enough to fit three people. Beside the bed was a small table where an alarm clock and lamp sat. The room felt oddly empty, considering its vast size. The only other thing in the room was a wooden writing desk that sat against the wall opposite the bathroom.

" No decorations? " Lovino raised an eyebrow at his brother.

" Austria won't let me, he said to treat the room with the respect of a hotel room. " Disappointment was obvious on Feliciano's face.

" Hmmm... so sleep! " Lovino was exhausted after the long day and wanted nothing now but to lay down.

" Okay. " Feliciano smiled and instead entered the bathroom.

" What are you doing? "

" Brushing my teeth, fratello. " After a few minutes Feliciano came back out grinning once again.

" Ehi fratello? " Lovino had sat down on the bed while waiting for Feliciano.

" Si? " Lovino answered feeling the slight need to be cautious by the voice Feliciano was using. It was sickly sweet one, the kind you used when you were expecting a no answer.

" Could I call you Lovi? " It seemed like a such a simple question but it felt so big to Feliciano.

" Sure? " Lovino wasn't really sure how to answer. It's not like he minded, so why not?

" Really? " Feliciano was smiling so wide his cheeks looked as if they were about to burst from the pressure.

" Si? " Lovino was then tackled for the third time that day by his brother. They were both pushed over onto the bed in a position that would have given anyone else the wrong idea. If Hungary had seen she would have been running around looking for a camera.

" C-Could you call me Feli in return? " Feliciano asked this question much more cautiously.

" Si, Feli. " Lovino felt happy as well about this. He wasn't sure why but after having been separated for long it felt really nice to be so... close. They were so natural around each other upon first glance no one would even suspect the gap that was between them.

" L-Lovi! " Feliciano was crying now. Sobbing even.

" W-why are you crying? I thought you were happy. " Lovino began to panic unsure of what to do to calm him. It's not like he enjoyed seeing his brother sad.

" I am! " Feliciano continued to sob.

" I.. I don't understand. " Lovino admitted.

" I missed you so much... " Lovino felt a warm sensation in his chest when he heard those words. Why did they make him so happy?

" I missed you too. " He said back quietly before wrapping his arms around Feliciano. This is what older brothers do right?

Feliciano shifted in his arms slightly, his crying finally calming, if only slightly.

" I... " Feliciano trailed off hiccuping.

" Shh. " Lovino hushed him, rubbing his back. The room was soon met by silence. A few minutes later Feliciano lifted his head to look at Lovino. Their eyes met and the moment they did they both felt as if they could stare at the other one forever. Brothers feel this way when they look at each other right? Lovino was the one to break the stare as he looked down at the way they were entangled in each other.

He knew he should have pulled away then when he noticed the awkwardness of the position and the way it would come off to others, but he didn't. He didn't want to.

" How about we get into bed. " Feliciano suggested breaking Lovino's attention on their bodies. **( AN;** **that is an awkward sentence to write o.o I tried fixing it to make it sound better but... it's going to sound wrong no matter how I put it . Pervy Lovi. )**

" Sounds good to me. " Lovino agreed detangling himself and standing up. He then remembered the agreement. No clothes.

He swallowed hard as Feliciano began to strip himself down. He hadn't realized he was staring until Feliciano stopped and looked at him, blushing slightly. He instantly turned away then.

" _Stop being such a wuss! " _He told himself before stripping himself down. Feliciano was in fact his brother so what was the problem? The moment he turned around to see Feliciano he regretted it. Feliciano wasn't far from full exposer. He could instantly tell his face was scarlet.

He finished removing his clothing and jumped into bed quickly without even letting so much as a glance go towards his brother's direction. He felt the bed shift as Feliciano settled himself in. The air was heavy. Both brothers slightly unsure how to handle the situation.

Although they slept in the same bed they were very far apart from each other, both of them leering as near to the edge of the bed as possible. Feliciano decided he didn't like the distance between them.

" Yah! " Lovino let out a small yelp as he felt something warm lean into his back.

" S-Sorry, is it okay if I sleep like this at least...? " Feliciano apologized shyly.

" Y-yeah.. " Lovino allowed it. He wouldn't admit it but he kind of liked it. Lovino was suddenly having a burning urge to turn around. He resisted, keeping himself as calm as possible.

Feliciano on the other hand feared he might go into cardiac arrest his heart was pounding so hard. He dreaded that Lovino might notice the extra heat emanating from him. Yet he still wanted to move closer. He took a risk and cuddled even closer, liking the feeling.

" F-feli? " Lovino whispered his name quietly.

" Si? " Lovino didn't actually have a question to ask.

" Si? " Feliciano said a little louder this time assuming that Lovino hadn't heard.

" Never mind... " Lovino answered. Feliciano suddenly moved his lips up to Lovino's ear.

" Lovi? " Feliciano whispered into his ear. It sent chills up lovino's back.

" Si...? " Lovino answered hesitantly.

" Ti... " Feliciano trailed off burying his head into Lovino's back in fear.

" Ti! " He repeated louder this time, losing the ending word once again. Lovino was confused as to what he was trying to say, without thinking he turned himself around to face Feliciano, taking away Feliciano's cover within his back.

He was shocked when he saw how red his little brother's face was.

" Ti... " He repeated once more before crashing himself into Lovino. Lovino was startled by the sudden contact of bare skin.

" Ti- " He cut himself off mumbling the rest into Lovino's chest.

" Ti? " Lovino was lost.

" Ti amo! " Feliciano finished his face brightened to the color of a freshly picked tomato. Lovino laughed light heartedly.

" Ti amo troppo! We are brothers so of course I love you. " Lovino smiled lightly.

" No but... " Feliciano trailed off tears brimming his eyes.

" N-Not in that way... " He admitted almost silently, Lovino had barley heard it.

" What in what way? " Lovino still didn't seem to get it. His head unable to connect any of the conversation together.

" S-Stupido! " Feliciano had never said something like that before, it gave Lovino quite a shock. He looked down meeting his brother's eyes in complete confusion.

Feliciano stared for a few moments, a few tears falling from the corners of his eyes.

" Stupido... " He said much more quietly this time before leaning closer to Lovino's face. Lovino didn't know if he should move back or something but he didn't have enough time to think before something soft connected with his lips.

Lovino's eyes widened. Feliciano was now _kissing_ him! But they were brothers...

Brothers _don't _feel like this. Brothers _don't _do these things. Brothers _don't _show affection this way! Lovino's mind screamed at him. _" But somehow... I want brothers to do these things... " _Lovino's subconscious answered.

Lovino decided to react the only way he could accept himself reacting. Lovino pressed his face into Feliciano's, closing his eyes, enjoying the warm tingly feeling he had. They parted a few moments later and just looked into each other's eyes.

" Ti amo... " Feliciano said once more knowing this time Lovino would understand. Lovino hesitated only a second before answering.

" Ti amo troppo. "

...

* * *

**Tada! :D **

**It is fluffy, yes, I hope it was okay its my first ever oneshot ;w; fuwaaahh I tried to make sure the progression didn't go too fast.**

**Please tell me what you think :)**

**- Mina ( Appreciates reviews very very much. )**


End file.
